


The Story Behind The Name

by Taboo (orphan_account)



Category: PewDiePie - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:28:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Taboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Uhm, just a quick little one shot I whipped up. My mom was watching criminal minds, and I got my idea from this.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Story Behind The Name

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm, just a quick little one shot I whipped up. My mom was watching criminal minds, and I got my idea from this.

 

The Story Behind The Name

 

 “H-h-h-how’s it going bros? My name is Pewwwwdiepie, and welcome to another episode of The Train!”

Pewdie introduced his game as he always does, and talked happily to his fandom, (or as he called them) the bros. Before he began his game, he kissed his girlfriend on the cheek, as she was leaving for the store and would not be back for quite some time.

“Don’t play for too long Felix, I’ll be back to take your eyes off the screen.” Marzia said, in her voice that always got the best of Felix.

 

“Okay Marzia. Love you, have fun.” Felix said, hugging her one last time.

“Love you too.” Marzia said, as she walked out the door.

‘Back to the game’ Pewdie thought, realizing his bros were waiting. “So bros, in this episode, I’m probably going to shit my pants... Hah, as always. Am I right?” Pewdie laughed, and continued to play and talk.

About halfway through, Maya, their pug, started to bark loudly. Pewdie knew he would have to cut that part out of the video, but he got up and paused the game anyway.

“Maya, hush girl.” Pewdie walked to the front door, and opened it.

The delivery man was holding a pad of paper and a pen in his hand. “Hi, you Felix Kjellberg?” He asked.

“Yes. I wasn't expecting anything though…”

“Look man, I just give you the shit. So just sign here please.” Pewdie singed where the man told him to, and then the man went to his trucked and rolled out a giant box on a dolly.

“Thank you…” Pewdie muttered, and went to get a box cutter. Maya was sniffing the box, and when Pewdie went to open it, Maya growled loudly.

“What is the matter? Go lay down, now.” Pewdie commanded. The dog listened. Pewdie cut open the box, and took out a large amount of packing paper.

“WHAT THE FUCK?!” Pewdie screamed, as he jumped 10 feet back.

Inside the box was a body.

A dead one.

It had a piece of tape on its forehead, which read: MR.FELIX KJELLBERG

A note was in the body’s hand, and Pewdie didn't want to read it, but he guessed that he should. With a pair of gloves, he gently took the note. He read it aloud.

_“PEWDIE! Hey, I’m like your biggest fan! I left you so many comments, but you didn't reply to any!! So I had to get your attention somehow, and remember when you were playing Deadpool, you said ‘Somebody just send me a body already!’ HERE YOU GO PEWDIE. I hope you like it! It may be a little decomposed, but I’m sure that’s okay with you! Write back, or more will come and you’ll run out of space in your house. Love, YOUR BIGGEST FAN! P.S. tell Marzia I said “go fuck yourself.”_ Pewdie finished reading, and immediately dialed the police.

“Hello, I just received a dead body in my mail…. I don’t know why, but there was a letter attached and I’m just really confused right now… “ Pewdie sighed.

“I will send reinforcement in just a moment sir.” The operator spoke.


End file.
